Sin Ginny en Casa
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Harry fue con Kingsley y le dijo "—Me quedaré con mis hijos" antes de volver a casa y decirle a Ginny que podía irse a su viaje tranquila. Y se fue. Harry no sabía muy bien en qué diablos se estaba metiendo.


**Sin Ginny En Casa**

—Muy bien —suspiró—, tú puedes ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —bufó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

James estaba sobre su cama, Albus estaba arriba del baúl y Lily estaba en el suelo entre ambos. Al parecer había llegado a tiempo para la discusión mañanera.

—¡Devuélveme eso, James!

—¡No es tuyo, Albus!

—¡Tampoco tuyo!

—La van a romper

—¡Yo estoy a cargo, Lily!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Devuélveme eso!

—¿O qué?

—Buenos días —dijo Harry, recargándose en la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

James y Albus bajaron de inmediato mientras Lily intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

—Bien —rió Harry, sentándose en la cama de James—. Necesito que me ayuden ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No irás a trabajar? —preguntó James, sentándose a su lado.

—No —sonrió— mamá está afuera y la abuela Molly cuidará a las hijas de tío Percy, así que estaremos nosotros cuatro —abrazo a James y les guiñó un ojo a Lily y Albus—. Tendrán que decirme que hacen un lunes por la mañana.

Los niños gritaron emocionados antes de tomar a su papá de las manos y guiarlo escaleras abajo hasta la cocina.

Harry siempre se iba al Ministerio muy temprano, se despedía de sus hijos cuando estaban aún dormidos, así que no sabía mucho acerca de las actividades matutinas en la casa. Ginny solía trabajar desde cualquier parte, sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que viajar hasta Irlanda para un partido de Quidditch, y el editor de la sección quería los más detalles posibles, además de una entrevista con el jugador Hank Trek, el cazador Irlandés.

Así que Harry fue con Kingsley y le dijo "—Me quedaré con mis hijos" antes de volver a casa y decirle a Ginny que podía irse tranquila. Y lo hizo.

Obviamente Harry no sabía muy bien en qué diablos se estaba metiendo.

—Entonces... James —puso un plato con dos panqueques frente a James— dos panqueques con mermelada de moras —le puso un frasco con mermelada junto al plato. James frunció el entrecejo antes de reir.

—Es mermelada de fresa, papá —rió. Harry suspiró y rió antes de traer la otra mermelada flotando por la cocina.

—Al —el niño sonrió y miró su plato— dos panqueques con mermelada de frambuesa, sin frutilla —Al sonrió y asintió.

—Su pedido fue más complicado ¿Por qué lo recordaste? —se quejó James con la boca llena, por lo tanto sonó como "Ju pegigo gue maj compijado ¿poge go gecogajte?", Harry rió y le tendió una servilleta.

—Por complicado, supongo —alzó los hombros y le entregó su panqueque a Lily— sólo con Mantequilla y chocolate —la niña rió y aplaudió antes de partir minuciosamente su panqueque en pequeños trozos.

Harry suspiró y sonrió, finalmente sentándose en la mesa a comer sus panqueques.

No había sido tan difícil, sabía cocinar desde niño, así que las comidas eran sencillas. Descubrió el problema cuando los niños querían jugar con él, a distintas cosas cada uno.

—¡Bien! —dijo, por sobre los gritos de sus hijos, los tres pequeños lo miraron en silencio— Jugaré con Lily y su castillo mientras Al busca lo que necesita para su fuerte. Luego jugaré con Al y finalmente con James y sus torres ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron emocionados, cada uno corriendo a su respectiva habitación para acomodar sus juguetes, Harry dejo los platos lavándose antes de subir con Lily.

Media hora más tarde estaba culpando a Ginny.

¿Por qué nunca le había explicado la manera correcta de tomar el té con el señor Smiles? A ese oso todo le molestaba.

"A Smiles no le gusta que se sienten a su lado derecho papi", "A Smiles le gustan más las galletas de canela", "A Smiles le gusta el barniz rosado", "A Smiles le gustaría pintar tu túnica", "A Smiles le gusta el té de limón", "A Smiles no le gusta tu cabello".

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que: "A Harry no le importa lo que a Smiles le gusta o no", con una sonrisa y las piernas entumecidas por aquellos banquillos.

Entonces fue casi dando bronquitis a donde Albus, pero este lo recibió con una almohada directo en el rostro y un fuerte grito de "¡NOS ATACAN!".

Estuvo otra media hora con las piernas dobladas y un deprimente fuerte hecho a base de peluches y una alfombra secretamente encantada. No sabía que lo golpes de almohada dolieran tanto.

Bajó a la cocina y les dio lo que Hermione llamaba "Saludable merienda", Harry prefería decirle fruta picada. Esperó a que se lo terminaran para bajar los platos y volver a dejarlos lavándose, hasta entonces subió con James.

Tenía Torres hechas de ropa, frazadas, libros, juguetes, peluches, almohadas y un montón de cosas que Harry no sabía que tenían.

—¿No crees que mamá se enfade si descubre que jugamos con esto? —preguntó Harry, intentando sacar una cuchara de madera.

—¡No! —gritó James— No se enojará siempre y cuando no se rompa —Harry soltó la cuchara y asintió.

Estuvo más de una hora con James destruyendo todas las torres, a la acción se unieron Albus y Lily cuando escucharon el escándalo, arreglando todo lo que resultó roto de la "Invasión Dinosaurica" y poniendo todo en su lugar a regañadientes.

Cuando las habitaciones volvieron a estar en orden, Harry nunca adoró tanto la magia como en aquellos desastrosos momentos, bajaron a comer. Nada complicado, sus hijos tenían hambre así que se comieron todo lo que tenían en el plato.

Más tarde vieron una película y jugaron ajedrez, con el único propósito de ver a las piezas destruirse mutuamente. Finalmente la cena donde por desgracia asistió Smiles. Y después se fueron a dormir.

Harry se quedó un buen rato con ellos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no despertarán hasta el día siguiente. Entró con un suspiro a su habitación, la había estado evitando todo el día, verla le recordaba la ausencia de Ginny, lo hacía sentir solo, preguntándose un montón de cosas que realmente no quería pensar.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si alguno de sus hijos entraba en la noche por alguna pesadilla. Harry sin embargo ni durmió mucho, sabía que era por el lugar vacío a su lado, así que no tuvo más remedio que dormir con la almohada de Ginny.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Cuando despertó, Lily estaba brincando sobre la cama, muy contenta.

—¡Llegó Klaus! ¡Trae una carta de mamá! —Harry se talló los ojos con una sonrisa— Pero no nos deja agarrarla —se quejó dejándose caer a un lado de Harry. Harry rió y asintió.

—Muy bien... Vamos —Lily aplaudió, pero tomó a su papá de la manga— ¿sucede algo?

—Yo tambien abrazo la almohada de mis hermanos cuando se van a dormir a otra casa —dijo con una sonrisa— ¡me parezco a ti! —rió y salió corriendo y gritando— ¡Corre papá, Klaus está picando a James!

Ginny decía que volvería en dos días más, que los extrañaba, mandaba muchos besos y abrazos, y que los amaba con todo su corazón. Eso los animó durante todo el día. Le respondieron con muchos dibujos y palabras sueltas, firmaron con su nombre en tinta de colores y la enviaron con Klaus. Se la pasaron en el jardín jugando con las plantas y varios juguetes, incluso comieron ahí.

Más tarde Harry los metio al baño.

—¿Por que la agresividad? —dijo James, con las manos frente a él a una distancia prudencial de su papá. Harry rió y caminó hasta él.

—No es agresividad, ahora vamos si no quieres que te lleve a cuestas —dijo tomando su bata. James se enderezó y sonrió.

—Prefiero a rastras —bromeó. Harry lo miró mal y lo llevó sobre su hombro hasta el baño.

Con albus no fue difícil convencerlo, fue difícil que se decidiera.

—¿Cual me llevo? —preguntó— ¿A Nalio SuperTutu o a Greto Gritomo?

—Al que quieras, Al pero que sea rápido.

—Esque Rufle Hurtef aun no conoce el baño —dijo con tristeza, Harry suspiró, estaba considerando llamar a Lily primero.

—¿Por qué no llevas al Pato Cuack o al Conejo Conejín? —dijo en un suspiro, de pronto los ojos de Al se iluminaron.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Ya sé! Será el señor Zanahoria —sonrió orgulloso de su decisión antes de caminar frente a un Harry totalmente estupefacto directo al baño.

Las cosas con Lily fueron más sencillas, tenía todas sus cosas en las manos frente a la puerta del baño para cuando Al salió con su Zanahoria de plástico. Le sonrió a su papá antes de meterse salir con su rostro limpio.

Harry sólo le ayudó a cepillar su cabello y darle su ropa. Para las 10 en punto ya estaban dormidos y Harry de nuevo sumido en el insomnio.

Al día siguiente fueron al Callejón Diagon, ahí comieron, compraron y pasaron el rato en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Caminaron y compraron lo que Ginny decía "baratijas inútiles" pero que a los niños tanto les gustaban. Hasta que se oscureció volvieron a casa.

El día siguiente pasó rápido, Harry tenía que ir de urgencia al Ministerio y no iba a dejar solos a sus hijos, así que los llevó consigo, ateniéndose a comentarios "graciosos" de los aurores, que ahora parecían, buenos para nada.

"¿Ahora eres mamá oso?", "Lo bueno es que te siguen", "Pero que lindos, Merlín escuchó plegarias y se parecen a su madre", "¿donde dejaste la correa?"

—¿Por qué correa? —preguntó Albus, entrando a la oficina.

—Creen que tengo mascota —dijo, suspirando y mirando mal a los Aurores.

Harry se fue dos veces por varios minutos, en los cuales, los niños se encargaron de buscar cualquier cosa en cualquier cajón, puerta o carpeta. Lo más interesante eran fotografías.

Después de probar algunas volvieron a casa, parando en el Caldero Chorreante por algo de comer, pasaron con Hermione para saludar a Rose y Hugo, ahí cenaron y para cuando volvieron a casa, las luces estaban encendidas.

—Te juro que apagué la luz —comenzó James. Harry rió y le despeinó el cabello.

—Lo sé, James —James sonrió aliviado antes de correr a la entrada con sus hermanos detrás.

—¡Hola! —Ginny estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa enorme y los brazos abiertos.

Los tres niños corrieron a abrazarla y darle besos, no se apartaron de ella hasta que los metió en la cama, sólo hasta entonces pudo saludar a Harry.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo besando sus labios juguetonamente. Harry rió antes de abrazarla y besar su cabeza.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Como te fue con los niños? —preguntó, entrelazando sus manos y caminando a su habitación.

—No estuvo tan mal, sigo vivo —Ginny rió y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Pero si son un amor!

—Ellos si, su imaginación no —bufó, dejándose caer en la cama—. El señor Smiles me odia, soy una clase de dinosaurio y un triste soldado con un triste fuerte.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y rió antes de abrazar a Harry y besarlo cuanto ni pudo en esos días.

—Pero fue divertido estar con ellos —suspiró jugando con su nariz y la de Ginny— me quedaré otra semana en casa —sonrió ante los ojos brillantes de Ginny.

—¿Lo harías?

—¡Por supuesto! Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido —y sin más se volvieron a besar y jugar entre ellos, disfrutando de la compañía, ignorando que la almohada de Ginny estaba en el lugar de Harry.

_

Hola, disculpen la demora, estoy terriblemente triste por alguna razón y ni se ni como logré escribir esto.

En cuanto recupere la computadora escribiré el 3er capítulo de COMPLICADO no se preocupen por ello. Gracias por sus votos, comentarios y recibimiento, ya comienza lo interesante :3.

Espero les haya gustado el OS.

VOTEN Y COMENTEN

(Comenten Mucho)

Hoy no hay más preguntas :).

Danny :).

DanielaForeverYou

En Wattpad como: "¡Ey! Ginevra [One-Shots]".

Parte 37: "XXXVII. Sin Ginny en Casa"


End file.
